1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cars, and more specifically to the construction and illumination of the passenger compartment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art elevator cars which have a suspended ceiling in the passenger compartment utilize lighting fixtures which are fixedly mounted to the car ceiling, and the suspended ceiling is fixedly mounted a predetermined distance from the car roof portion.
If for some reason it is desired to increase or decrease the illumination level in the passenger compartment, or to change the light distribution pattern which appears on the light diffusing shield portion of the suspended ceiling, or to change the light distribution pattern within the passenger compartment, or any combination of these changes, the dropped ceiling must be removed and the mounting brackets modified or replaced. If lighting fixtures are added or removed, all of the fixtures must be removed in order to properly horizontally space the new arrangement of fixtures. If the newly selected positions for the lighting fixtures and/or the newly selected spacing for the suspended ceiling, it is not properly pre-evaluated to achieve the desired results, the entire procedure must be repeated. A less than optimum illumination level and/or light distribution pattern is often accepted because of the time and cost of changing either or both.